I Never Expected
by izzybeela
Summary: Getting an acceptance letter from Hogwarts changed Faye's life forever. She was always a Harry Potter fan, and now she gets to go there-knowing everything that'll happen!Will a certain blonde notice her weirdness? M for possible things in later chapters
1. The Acceptance Letter

_Dear Faye Emerson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. __We realize you are older than the age of a first year student, so you will be automatically starting as a third year. Tutoring will be arranged to catch you up to the rest of your year._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

I read over the letter several times, checking all the pages of it. The owl perched on my mailbox watched me the whole time. I closed my mail box and walked back into my house.

As I opened the door I yelled "Haha, very funny mom! It looks legit!" and laughed to myself at the prank that had been pulled on me. I walked into the kitchen and set the letter on the table, as well as all the other mail we had gotten. I leaned on one of the chairs by the table and waited for my mom to respond.

My mom closed the fridge and looked at me with a confused face.

"What's so funny now?"

"The fake letter to Hogwarts."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes, "You can drop the act mom, it's not like anyone else would send it to me."

She crossed her arms and gave me one of those 'mother looks', "I'm dead serious! I sent you no such thing!" She walked over to look at the letter and read it. "And you're sure no one else would have sent you this?"

'Not possible' I thought. We moved when my dad passed away from cancer, and I had no friends at this school – even after several months. I had also never spoke to anyone about my love for _Harry Potter_ books. I looked at her in the eye, "I'm positive. I've….never told anyone anything about me liking the _Harry Potter_ series." We both pondered about it for a moment.

She looked at me again, obviously having come up with no answer, "And this was in our mailbox?" I thought about that too. "Oh yeah, technically I guess it wasn't. But that brings us to the next weird point: it was in the beak of an owl that was sitting on our mailbox…"

My mother gave me an unconvinced look. "Seriously mother! Maybe it's still there." I said. We both walked over to the kitchen window that overlooked our yard (and mailbox). And there it was, still sitting on the mailbox watching us through the window. "How weird!" my mom laughed, and then I laughed too."Hey mom, maybe Hogwarts is real!" We laughed even harder at that. That was, until another owl came and flew to our doorstep.

We both looked at each other, and then hurried to the front door. Once again, this owl also had a letter in its beak. We took it out and read it over. It had instructions on how to get to a place named Diagon Alley, where we could get the supplies we needed for Hogwarts. It also listed where to go to convert Muggle money to 'their kind'.

It was signed by Minerva McGonagall again, apologizing for forgetting to put this in the first letter. I laughed to myself, imagining Professor McGonagall. Oh, how I loved _Harry Potter_. I read all the books, watched the movies, read fan fiction, and of course fantasized about me going there.

It was a cruel joke really, being teased with these fake letters – but I laughed anyways.

Who wouldn't? (A/N: I wouldn't, I would probably cry xD)

My mom interrupted my thoughts,"Well honey, we're just going to have to fall for this sick joke and try to go to Diagon Alley!" I rolled my eyes and smirked, but agreed anyways. Why not? We had nothing better to do anyways.

We got in the car and started off on the 30 minute drive to London. Good thing it was a Friday. According to the letter, we had to find an inn named The Leaky Cauldron. Apparently, only I would be able to see it (since I'm _obviously_ a wizard…or witch or whatever now. Hah!), and my mom would too – only after I pointed it out to her, and because she's my close relative. I remembered it clearly from the books and movies.

When we arrived, we parked by the Charing Cross Road street since it directed that the pub was located there. I yelled out "Holy shit!" when I saw none other than The Leaky fucking Cauldron down that street. My mother, confused and also giving me yet another 'mother look' for my language, asked "What?"

I pointed the shady inn out to her and she covered her mouth and gasped. "Holy shit indeed!" I laughed and we continued to make our way there. We walked in, and it looked exactly like it did in the movie – dark and shabby. I wasn't even sure if it was a movie anymore, but fuck, I didn't know anything anymore! We hurried towards the back door, since we didn't wanna get caught inside with all these shady looking p—wizards…?

The back door led into a little walled court yard, but there was nothing but trash there. Even what just happened, I _still_ felt _extremely_ stupid counting three bricks up from the trash can and then two over, tapping that brick three times exactly as the letter stated.

All of a sudden the brick started to move. Wait, move? Obviously my eyes weren't deceiving me though, because my mom was looking at the brick too. It was definitely wriggling now, and a small hole appeared in it. The hole grew bigger and bigger, increasing in size to form a big archway onto a cobbled street. The street went every which way before going out of sight.

I stood there dumfounded for several minutes, but when I feared the archway would shrink back again I pulled enough strength to drag my mother and I into what was unmistakably Diagon Alley.

**Thanks for reading guys! I know it's really short but I _PROMISE _the other chapters will be longer~ :D This is my first actual fic, and I'm open to any advice and idea's because I don't have everything planned out for this story yet...just a basic kinda idea and some details xD Please review~ :D But even if you don't I'm still continuing it for my own personal pleasure haha ;D ******


	2. Diagon Alley

**Thank you ****babydake93**** and ****2coolwriter**** for reviewing my first chapter~! Means a lot! Now on with the story!**

Recap:

_All of a sudden the brick started to move. Wait, move? Obviously my eyes weren't deceiving me though, because my mom was looking at the brick too. It was definitely wriggling now, and a small hole appeared in it. The hole grew bigger and bigger, increasing in size to form a big archway onto a cobbled street. The street went every which way before going out of sight._

_I stood there dumfounded for several minutes, but when I feared the archway would shrink back again I pulled enough strength to drag my mother and I into what was unmistakably Diagon Alley._

I will admit, I was convinced I was dreaming—I even pinched myself a few times. We stood there just watching all the people bustle about for a long time. There was too much to see, and it was _extremely_ busy. When we finally got a hold of ourselves we began walking around. We passed many shops, most of which we knew all too well from the books (or in my mom's case from the movies).

We passed one business that looked much like a hotel or inn, and also a lot cleaner than The Leaky Cauldron. My mother decided we could just stay there for the night, and go get my stuff or Hogwarts the next day.

I still couldn't believe it. I was actually going to Hogwarts, my dream school. The other weird thing was that McGonagall was also real, along with Dumbledore. I couldn't help but wonder if there would be any other characters from the books…

Before we could stay in the hotel, we had to go get some non-Muggle money, so we walked along until we eventually came across Gringotts. We again followed the instructions in the letter, and after a long time and much confusion, we walked out with about $2000 worth of Muggle money. I hoped that was a lot in the wizard world.

We had always been well off on money, both my parents were lawyers. Now with one less person to pay for plus the money we got from my father's death, we were _very_ well off. Money is a sad, constant reminder of him.

* * *

><p>When we were back at the inn, the man behind the front desk happily gave us a room, and helped us out with using the wizard money. I had a feeling I would never quite get the hang of it.<p>

We walked up a few flights of stairs, and located our room number, 318. I opened the door only to find a pleasantly scary surprise—two suitcases sitting on the bed. "Looks like someone knew we were coming." My mom said. I nodded and walked over to them. Sure enough, one had my mom's clothes in it and the other one mine. They were clothes that I would pack for myself, too, not just random ones from my closet. Other belongings of ours were in them too like our toothbrushes and such.

It was quite impressive, though I couldn't help but picturing some wizard breaking into our house and stealing our clothes. Though the only word—or rather name— that came to mind was 'Dumbledore'. I smiled to myself and took my suitcase to the other room where there was a second bed.

I got dressed in my pajamas, which consisted of sweatpants and a grubby shirt. After I had brushed my teeth I tossed the suitcase from the bed to the floor. I climbed on the bed and every single thought about today swept through my mind all at once.

'_What house would I be sorted to?' _I hoped for Gryffindor. Hopefully not Hufflepuff, though I had nothing against it. Ravenclaw wouldn't be _too_ bad. I didn't really consider Slytherin. It would definitely be kind of exciting, though. But I wasn't exactly a pureblood, so I highly doubted I could be put in Slytherin.

Another idea popped into my mind, _'Hey, if you're going through with this, why not go all out?' _I smiled myself, and already started thinking. _'I'm going to surprise the hell outta the Slytherins if they're going to be trying to bring me down'. _I had one idea in mind, I would bring it up with my mother tomorrow, though she would probably agree; she usually does.

I thought a lot about it, but in the end I just decided on the one thing. _'That would be enough' _I thought. It would definitely be enough to get a few strange looks from people, and keep me in their thoughts. I chuckled to myself and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom" I said while we sat at the inn, eating breakfast. Turns out magic folk have pancakes and syrup. "What do you think about a tattoo before I go to Hogwarts?" My mom looked up at me, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips and a gleam in her eye. I knew that flame in her from much experience in the past.<p>

"That would be perfect! I can see it now~! It would have to be something…..vulgar! Ooh and mysterious! In plain sight, but still not where you would look normally! My mother brainstormed and rabbled for a good 10 minutes. She was so funny when she got like this. She was muttering something about 'teenagers' and 'rebellious' and she practically had excitement seeping from her pores.

My mother was always a fan of rule breakers, and people who stood out. We got ready for the day, to go shopping and get all of my school stuff. September 1st was in only 3 days.

She continued on about the tattoo, and I think we both had the same thing in mind as we walked out of the inn.

We had to go back to London first, to find a tattoo parlor. We also had to lie about my age; I was only 15, but I easily passed for 17. I had semi-long hair, which was a deep brown chestnut color. My eyes were also brown. I was a little tall for my age, but not a giant. I was a pretty average person. A few hours later I walked out the door, the single word in plain black ink "mudblood" tattooed across my left wrist.

We looked on the letter again for the things I would need. We started out by going to Flourish and Blotts to get all the needed books for third years. I also had to get a cauldron from another store since I had never gone through getting one as a first year. We even went to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get an owl so I could write to my mother from school. The owl's feathers were an auburn color, and she also had some white ones.

Our next stop was Madam Malkin's to get my school robes. We got two of them, like the letter said to, in the finest quality available (my mom went on about how I had to make a good impression blah blah, etc.). Luckily they also sold regular uniform clothes there like white button-up collared shirts, sweaters, skirts, and everything else.

Unable to wait any longer, we hurried to Olivander's to get my wand. We passed several first years on our way in there, each looking almost as excited as I felt.

There was no line, so me and my mom walked straight to the desk, and waited for him to show up. He too, was an exact copy of his movie actor—crazy grey hair and all. When he came to the desk, he smiled creepily at me.

"Name?"

"Faye Emerson." I smiled (which he returned with an even creepier one than the first).

Mr. Ollivander came out with a tape measure, which began measuring me. By itself. I swear it measured just about everything—including the distance between my nostrils. Then when it was finally over, it was time to start testing them out.

I swear hours passed, and each wand I tried blew up something. I was so frustrated I wanted to scream at the next wand to go wrong, and then snap it in half. Mr. Ollivander just kept muttering "Curious, very curious…" or "The wand chooses the wizard".

Suddenly he got a look in his eye, as if he just got an idea. He stood on his latter, which moved to a very back corner. He traced his fingers on many of the wand boxes, before finding the one he seemed to be looking for.

He seemed hesitant at first, but carefully took the wand out of the box. He handed it over, and I was mesmerized. The wand was a deep walnut color, and the whole thing was composed of a complex flower design carved into it.

I picked up the wand and flicked it randomly. Red sparks erupted from the tip of it like rain and sprinkled onto the floor. Everywhere one landed a flower grew.

"Interesting, very interesting!" he exclaimed. He looked at me, eyes full of interest.

"This is a very special wand, for a very important person" he said. I gave him a questioning look to continue. "Similar to a psychic, you know things other's do not, hm?" It was more of a statement than a question.

We paid for the wand (again needing help with using the money) and he stared at my wrist questioningly when I handed him the money. I smiled, which he returned and then me and my mother left the store. Luckily we only had one more shop to go before we could go home. It turns out we _were _in there for a while—it was already getting dark outside.

After getting my telescope for Astronomy, we walked back to the inn. On the way there I happened to see someone reading the _Daily Prophet. _I had to do a double take, why hadn't I noticed before?

It was all around me now that I saw it once. The front page's all reading "Sirius Black Escapes from Azkaban"; I suddenly realized that this year I would definitely be meeting Harry Potter himself, and all the other characters at Hogwarts.

But as we again got ready for bed, I swore to myself I wouldn't get involved. I shrugged it off actually; it works out fine for them anyways.

But I did smile to myself knowing I could at least have fun messing with some people's minds. I was going to have so much fun at Hogwarts!

The next three days before I had to leave for school went faster than anything.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it~! Please review, it makes me super happy to know people read this XD I actually almost forgot to add her character description, so I had to go back and put that in xD For the most part, I just let people picture what they want, for example Faye's mother can be imagined to look however you want—so don't be expecting her description cuz its not coming XD**


End file.
